


Teacher's pet

by AngelaChristian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Bullying, Corporal Punishment, F/M, M/M, Sexual Fantasy, Smut, Spanking, Teacher-Student Relationship, Unrequited Crush, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-01-26 22:27:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21381613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelaChristian/pseuds/AngelaChristian
Summary: Severus Snape likes to punish students , some like punishments.The German version is finished, I'll translate as fast as I can...Updated !!! 04.07.20
Relationships: Severus Snape/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: "Harry Potter" belongs to J.K.Rowling, I don't make money with this.

You are quietly sitting in the last row, watching him. Professor Snape is standing behind his desk, lecturing in his usual arrogant way. He wears his buttoned up black coat like armor. The cold he emits could freeze water into ice. 

You don’t pay attention to his endless monologues, but love the sound of his voice as much as he does. None of the other pupils would understand your feelings for him, because they either hate or strongly dislike Snape. The cynical and harsh Professor is anything but a man to fall in love with. Never had a person a more fitting name.  
But Snape never notices you. You seem to be not existing to him. His special interest is with Hermione Granger or Harry Potter, but not in a positive way. You have watched numerous of their encounters in the corridors. Every time Snape had unnecessarily rebuked the younger pupils. 

“Miss Meyer…,” sounded a sarcastic voice. “Did my lecture bore you that much… that you have fallen asleep with your eyes open… or was it too simple for your eloquent mind? Or is there a more… sophisticated reason for me not seeing a potion on your table?” He is standing behind his desk with the bubbling potions he’s made as an example and eyes you. His eyes are cold obsidians.

“I am sorry, Professor Snape, I will start at once.” He won’t miss the slightest thing.

“I want to talk to you in private… after class in my study. To me you seem… absent minded all the time.”

“I will be there, Professor Snape.”

“Excellent.“

Although you lower your eyes in shame, you feel triumph. Finally he has noticed you. Now, he can’t ignore you any longer. 

After the lesson has finished, you walk right away to his study. Hesitant you knock at the door. “Professor Snape?“, you ask timidly.  
“Come in and sit down.“, sounds his voice from inside.

Silently you take a seat on the chair in front of his desk. 

Curiously, you look around. The small room is filled with cupboards, that contain jars with ingredients like bundles of dried herbs, white powder made of rat teeth and conserved frogeyes and many books of all sizes. 

“Miss Meyer,… it did not escape me, that you aren’t… paying attention to my lessons in potion making…which has negative influence on your results. May I know… the reason for that behavior?” Snape takes your lack of attention as a personal affront. Nobody dares to oppose him.

“I am sorry, Professor, I must have been distracted.,” is all you say humbly in defense. “There is no particular reason for my inattentiveness.” It is impossible to tell him, that your thoughts revolve around him and the inappropriate things you wish him to do to you. Some of it has to do with captivation, dungeons and riding crops.

“Will you punish me, now?” 

Snape studies you. He has noticed being watched by you during the lessons. He has almost felt your looks in his back when turning away, but is aware that your attention has not been to his words. It puzzles him. Female students never stare at him, on the contrary they avoid eye contact or see right through him. Beside of that, he finds you quite attractive; long blonde hair and a well shaped body that reminds him of Lily Potter at that age.

“Writing an extra composition about… the preparation of the potions from last lesson …should be enough punishment for you.” 

You are disappointed. “Don’t you think that this punishment is too slight?“

He would have almost risen an eyebrow in surprise, if he weren’t Snape. Never before had a student asked for that, on the contrary, all of them had begged for a less severe punishment. His interest in you suddenly rises.  
“What do you think is an appropriated… punishment?“ 

“Spank me, please!” you burst out. Shocked about your words, you look down at the floor.

This time Snape almost laughed, but again his self-control is perfect and doesn’t betray even a hint of emotion. This is as absurd as it is tempting to him. But you might be the right woman to life out a secret desire. Defiance and resistance are a challenge to him but obedience and submission are a treat. 

Composed he said : “I would like to punish… disobedient students in that way, but unfortunately the rules of this school won’t allow it.” 

“Would you hit me if I would call you an uptight old virgin with a stick in the butt?” You leer a him with a smile on your lips.

For a second Snape thinks he’s hallucinating or has a sudden hearing problem. He takes a deep breath. Now you impertinent young lady deserve a punishment to teach you the proper respect. No student has ever dared to call him anything remotely disrespectful. But why are you so hell-bent to be punished by him?

“I cannot ignore an insult of that magnitude, so I will have to punish you… in order to teach you the proper respect. Bent over my lap…Now!” he commands in a stern voice.

An adult student is far too old for that kind of punishment, but he can’t resist the temptation. “Ten strokes should be enough to teach you how to behave when talking to your Professor.”  
You obey and place yourself on his lap. Your hands touch the cold stone floor. His thighs in comparison feel warm and firm under your body. The weight of your hips rests on his lap. You feel his belly touching you with every breath he takes. You have never been so close to him, physically, you hardly ever touched him at all. You feel the temperature rising, but resist the temptation to push yourself against him. He wouldn’t allow it anyway. Neither being touched below the waistline. 

Snape feels your soft well-shaped body pushing against him. Your firm breasts are slightly touching his legs. It has been a long time since he had felt a female body against his own. Against his wish, he feels his body reacting accordingly. Focusing on the task that he is about to perform, he swiftly raises your skirt and pulls down your slip while not taking his eyes of his own reflection in the cupboards in front of him. For a second his hand brushes over your firm, smooth flesh. The sensation makes him hard.

You feel his hand almost caressing your bar skin. If his fingers would slide a little bit lower, he could touch you in a more intimate way. That idea makes you hold your breath. You imagine his fingers slipping deeper down and finally entering you. He lets them slide inside and pulls them back again, before pushing into you for another time. His fingers are wet, now. You shiver under his touch.  
Out of the blue, the first stroke hits you. His hand is hard and hurts you, but you will endure it for him. The next stroke is lighter.

“Professor Snape?” 

„Do you have enough, already?“ His voice was toneless. 

“You should punish me even more for the disrespectful things that I have thought about you, alone at night in my bed.”

“I wonder what that could be…” This time his voice was dripping with irony

“I imagined you coming to my room… Pointing your wand at me, you ordered me to take my cloth off. Then you forced me to lay down on my bed and tied me up with ropes and…”  
One more stroke hits your naked butt. 

“You know very well that I would never do… anything like that to a student. How dare you to assume that… and even be impertinent enough to tell me about it?” The anger masks the arousal in his voice.

“I am so sorry, Professor Snape.”

„Yes, you are supposed to be.”

The images you have created in his mind’s eye are exiting him. He imagines your naked body … throwing you onto the bed, tieing you up, pushing you down on the mattress with his weight. Your moaning …how you twist and arch your back…

Another stroke on your butt and another soft caress of your flesh. Snape’s breath is labored. His fingers are playing with the fabric of your slip. It takes him all his willpower and self-control to not let his hand slide down under your body in order to touch you were it is wet and warm, now.  
You feel the pulsing between your thigh getting stronger and stronger. The fabric of the slip is already wet. Carefully, you shift your weight in an attempt to touch his hand with you naked skin. Snape grabs you hard around your waist and pushes you down onto his lap.

„Did I allow you to move, Miss Meyer?“, he rebukes you in a harsh voice. 

“No, I’m sorry, Professor Snape.“ Do to your changed position on his lap, you can feel something that for sure isn’t his magic wand. It is laying very visible on the desk in front of you. So Snape is a man, after all. You let yourself sink down a bit further. Now, you feel his whole length under your lap, pushing against you.  
Snape feels the weight of your body resting on him. He gets indirectly stimulated by each of your movements. His next slap pushes you a little forward, but his face is inexpressive like a mask. 

“I would like to touch you. You got such a large…”, you pant.

A hard, painful strike hits your butt, that makes you jerk forward. 

You gasp for air in surprise.

“What I got… is none of your businesses.” His voice sounds husky.

He feels the fabric of his trousers stretching over his hard cock. If he had been on his own, he would have touched himself, but he resists. There would be time enough for himself afterwards.  
“Wouldn’t you like to touch me? I’m tight and all wet.” 

“Don’t be disrespectful, Miss Meyer. You are talking to your teacher,…never forget that.” His breath was still labored, almost panting, now.

„When I’m watching you standing behind your desk in the classroom, I imagine you pushing your hand under my skirt. I’m not wearing a slip. You softly caress my naked thighs. Then your hand moves higher and higher until you touch me where I’m wet… and tight.”

You feel his belly moving up and down with each breath he takes.

“Slowly, you let one finger slide inside me.” You carefully move your hips in his lap while talking. “Then I open your coat. I start at the top, button by button, until I pull it off your shoulders. My hands caress your ivory skin. They move down to your waist. I open the last button.”

“No…you won’t” He was almost panting. “You mustn’t do that,… I can’t allow it.”

You are still moving unhampered like in a lap dance, rubbing against his hand and body. You can feel his hard cock through the fabric. If you had the chance, you would open his zipper and rub him until he comes so hard that he moans, while warm liquid is running down between your fingers.

„But you hit my fingers with your wand, because I’m such an impertinent girl. But all I want is to have some fun with you. I know how hard you can be, Severus.”, you whisper.  
Snape winces at the sound of his first name. He feels close to exploding every second. He imagines laying you down on his desk, pulling up your skirt and thrusting hard into you. Then he tears your blouse open and reveals your firm naked breasts. His hands are caressing and touching them. He plays with your hard nipples, rubs and teases them. You roll your hips under him. He can hear your moaning. Then he spans your thighs with his hands in order to lift your hips higher up, so he can thrust deeper. Every thrust brings him closer to the edge.

„You can’t hide from me how much you want it. Come for me,… Severus! Don’t fight it.“

He is audibly panting. One more stroke hits your soft skin, making your body jerk.

“Don’t fight it, let go.“

Like on cue, he loses control.

Snape bits the inner part of his lips to keep himself from crying out loud. His orgasm rolls over him like a giant wave of pleasure that is about to drown him.  
You feel the tension in his body that ends with a shiver, before he rests in silence for a moment. The reflection in the cupboard shows his face slowly relaxing and taking a serene expression. His eyes have been closed all the time.

“Now, I have punished you enough…, you may leave.”, he said brusque after catching his breath.

You get up and fix your clothes, then you notice the wet spot in his lap and can’t help but stare at it. Like incidental, he crosses his legs and covers himself with his cape, when becoming aware of your gaze.  
„You just send me away like that?”

His demonstrative aloofness and coldness is close to cruelty. He has used you, has given you nothing in return, but what else have you been expecting coming from a man like him? Hugs and cuddles? Severus Snape has never been and will never be a man of sentimentality. It is not in his nature.

”You can visit me any time in my office, you know my office hours.”

„Will you punish me again?“ You almost sound disappointed.

„Only if you …deserve it.“ He paused significantly. “One more thing,..when coming to your next visit, you won’t wear a slip.” He already has something nice in mind. 

You nodd and leave without looking back. Outside, walking down the corridor, you can’t believe what just has happened. It feels surreal like the idea of Snape’s hand touching your naked skin. The memory makes you shiver again. Quickly, you disappear into the school-bathroom and lock yourself in. Your slip is sticking wet to your thighs. You imagine Snape rising you skirt, while your hand is sliding into your underwear. In your imagination, he bents you over his desk and gives you what you desire most. He grabs your thighs from behind and pulls you close to him. You watch the reflection of his face in the cupboard. His eyes are closed, the lips form a thin line, until he comes in hot splashes all over your body. This time he can’t restrain himself and loses all self-control. The imagination of him moaning and grimacing with sexual pleasure takes you over the edge.

Completely out of breath, you come back to reality. Your legs are still trembling and you fear to sink to the floor. Exhausted you sit down on the toilet lit. How could you ever look in your potion master’s eyes again without remembering that afternoon?


	2. Back at school

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The "Tom Riddle/Severus Snape at school-" part is AU.

Severus Snape was sitting on his desk correcting papers written by his students. One of them was a penalty work by a student, who didn’t pay attention in class and therefore had to write a protocol of the lesson on potion making that she had missed due to her daydreaming and lack of interest in the subject. He thumped through the pages. The last one immediately caught his eyes; countless red hearts with his first name written on them framed a poem in the middle of the page. 

Severus :  
Not liked, not loved, rejected,  
a frozen heart, cold as a winter’s night,  
sharp tongue, harsh words, a darkened soul,  
forbidden love, black like the darkest night,  
desire, need and solitude,  
abyss of the soul, reflected in your eyes,  
Snape.

He snorted with disdain. Poetry. He wasn’t a man of sentiment at all, at least not anymore. Many years ago, his emotions used to get him in trouble and made him vulnerable, but soon he learned to control and hide them. Unpleasant memories of his time as a student at Hogwarts came to his mind.

Severus sneaked with hanging shoulders through the corridors of Hogwarts, hoping to not meet anybody on his way to the classroom. He was too well aware of the pejorative looks, whispered insults or unconcealed mockery coming from his fellow students. “Scarecrow” and “Sniffilus” were still nice ones. Sometimes he was hit by paper that was crumbled into a ball or accidently tripped over a stretched leg, behind his back girls were putting their heads together while giggling and pointing fingers at him. He tried to ignore that as well as he could and pretended to not mind at all being an outsider. Spending most of his time on his own studying potion making and spells, he had little time for social activities with other students anyway.

A senior student crossed his way. He was a member of an ancient pure blood family, Snape could tell because of his reputation among the students.  
“Get out of my way, you butt-face!“, he yelled at him from the distance, as if his words were usual compliments.

Snape complied and made room for him, his shoulders almost touching the wall, but yet it wasn’t enough obedience to that guy. He bumped so hard into him, that Snape’s textbooks fell to the ground.   
“Didn’t I tell you to get out of my way, Idiot? Unbelievable who’s allowed to be here studying nowadays, what comes next? Mudbloods and Muggles?“   
Snape picked up his books in silence and walked away. Who was he compared to such an important person? This parents were neither rich nor influential in the Wizarding world, so why should he be treated with respect? To most of the other students he was ugly, worthless scum or just invisible.

The only person that never treated him like that was Lily Evans. To her, it didn’t matter whether somebody was poor and ugly or handsome and famous, but that attitude made her a rare exception at Hogwarts. Soon, he secretly had fallen in love with her. It took all his courage to write a letter to her, telling her about his feelings and inviting her to the annual Yule ball.   
So far, he didn’t get an answer. In his mind, Snape called himself a fool for really thinking that a beautiful young woman like her would be interested in an odd nerdish outsider like himself. But, he was sure, every student was interested in her, she just had to pick somebody to take her to the Yule ball. Secretly, he hoped that she would remember the time they had spent together when they were children, before going to Hogwarts and being separated into different houses.

Carefully, he pushed the door handle in order to sneak unseen and without a sound to the rear of the Dungeon. To his surprise, James Potter was standing behind Professor Slughorn’s desk. The students were laughing about something that Potter just had read to them. Hiding in a dark corner, Snape listened. Nobody noticed him in the shadows.   
„Do you still remember the time when we were sitting under the old tree and I was holding your hand? I would have liked to kiss you, but I didn’t have the courage. You are so beautiful that it almost frightens me.”  
The laughter of the students echoed through the Dungeon again with James Potter giggling almost hysterically. Neither did he spot Snape in the corner. “Guys, it’s getting better…”, he snorted with laughter “…this freak Snape is so ridiculous…” 

“Poor Lily, it must be horrible to her to be bothered by such a freak like Snape. I mean…being kissed by him…how disgusting must that be?,” said a girl to the girl sitting next to her and grimaced with disgust. The addressed girl giggled first then made retching sounds. 

Like paralyzed, Snape had to endure James Potter reading his very personal letter to Lily in front of all the students and making fun of it. He would have liked to kill him right away, but he couldn’t move, he felt his blood going to his feet, the room started spinning around him, faster and faster. He felt as if he would faint every minute.  
James continued in a high, nasal voice.

“You are the only person who means something to me. Every minute, I’m thinking of you and of being with you…running my fingers through your long hair, caressing it carefully…”  
Again laughter mixed with retching sounds.

„I bet Lily will report that letter to her head of house. It’s awful that this freak even dares to get close to her. She’s too good for a person like Snape,” said a male voice pejoratively.”It’s disgusting what he plans to do to her, I feel sorry for her.” 

“Admit it, you want her for yourself,” said another male voice.

“Well, how could she not like a brave Griffindor?” 

“You’re eyes are like the fresh green of a morning in spring…”, James snorted with laughter again.

“James Potter!”, interrupted a stern voice. “I wasn’t informed that you’re now teaching at Hogwarts and poetry for beginners is a nice subject, I admit.”Silently, Slughorn had entered the room. He seemed to be thinking somehow that James was mocking him. “We’ll have a talk in my study after this lesson. There you can take your time and explain that act to me in private.” 

“Professor, It’s not what it seemed like…I was just …having some fun …and…”

“We’ll take about it later! Anyway it’s not your job to read any nonsense to your fellow students!”

Snape was lucky that Slughorn took the letter out of James Potter’s hand and ended the embarrassing revelations about his feelings for Lily. Unfortunately, every student would soon know about it and mock him even more. Again, he was the laughingstock of the school. How could somebody like him dare to just like somebody like her?

After what just happened, he couldn’t take part in Slughorn’s lesson, so he sneaked away and hid in a toilet cubicle where nobody would look for him. His guts were boiling with rage like a cauldron ready to explode. He imagined cursing James Potter with the most horrible curses existing, in his mind’s eye he saw him curling up with pain and begging for mercy. But one thing started to bother him; was he really the disgusting person that he was in their eye? Somebody so disgusting and repulsive that he couldn’t be loved by anybody? What was wrong with him? Was it the way he looked? Admittedly, nobody had ever called him especially handsome or even pretty…but he was much brighter than James Potter and his friends all together! Unfortunately, Lily wasn’t impressed by that.

Somebody entered the bathroom and locked himself in the cubicle next to him.”Hey, Snape,… are you in there?”, sounded a familiar voice.

“Why don’t you just disappear and leave me alone, Tom?” 

Tom Riddle was the last person he was interested in meeting, now. Despite growing up in an orphanage, he had become a successful and popular student at Hogwarts, who was never bullied at all. Until now, he had ignored Snape and vice versa. Tom was among the students who had witnessed James’s reading. Did he come to have fun at his expense?

“Are you done crying and ready to listen to me?” His voice sounded casual and friendly as if nothing had happened in the Dungeon.

“I don’t know anything that we would have to talk about.”, he snapped.

„I just wanted to ask you, whether you would like to meet with me and some friends in the old Towerroom in order to study for our potion class. I heard that you are supposed to be good at potion making. Thought, you might help us a little.”

Snape was surprised to hear that. So far, nobody had told him that he was good at anything or admitted that he was more gifted than the other students, although it was a fact. His test results clearly proofed it, but students judged him merely based on his appearance and came to less flattering results. But why Tom Riddle?

„I don’t know, whether I got the time for that at all, but when exactly will you meet?“

A silent giggle came from the cubicle. “Having a hot date, haven’t you? Around nine, every Wednesday.” 

He, too, knew Snape’s reputation as being an outsider and favorite victim of bullies, especially of James Potter and his friends. But why did he let them treat him that way? Where was his pride? No student had ever dared to treat him like they treated Snape all the time. If he were in his position, he would have walked right up to James Potter, snatched the letter from his hands and punched him so hard, that he would never dare to do humiliate him again. But Snape, sneaking around like a beaten dog; hanging shoulders and his eyes cast down, magically attracted derision from the other students as if he had an invisible “kick me”-sign glued to his forehead. 

“Just leave me on my own.” Snape unlocked the door and audibly banged it shut behind him. But nevertheless, Tom managed to raise his curiosity. 

TBC


End file.
